The Shot
by LzL
Summary: [One-shot] The man was holding something weird in his hands, pointing the weird object towards me. I heard Kagome gave a small gasp of surprise...


The Shot

Disclaimer: Me?... Own Inuyasha?... :faints:

This plot came out of no where…it just popped into my head…

Enjoy!

* * *

(In Inuyasha's P.O.V.)

Kagome had gone back to her time again. But she didn't go back because she was mad at me, this time she seemed…stressed and worried about something. She had warned me not to go after her, not until she find out about something. But being the impatient, nosy, worried me, I just had to go after her.

When I got out of the well house, I can sense there was something wrong. The first thing Kagome said to me when she saw me outside her windowsill was…

''Inuyasha! I told you not to come! It's dangerous!'' Kagome yelled at me.

I was surprised at first, when she didn't 'sit' me like the other times. But when she mentioned the word 'dangerous', I definitely knew something was wrong.

''Dangerous? Where?'' I quickly looked around me, sniffing the air for anything suspicious.

Kagome sighed desperately. ''Come on, we better get out of here before the thing gets out of control.''

I didn't get the chance to object, as Kagome quickly got out my cap, shoved it onto my head and pulled me outside her house.

''Where are we going?'' I asked, getting a bit worried now, seeing Kagome running and pulling me to wherever we were going.

''Just come. It's too dangerous!''

I kept my mouth shut, as Kagome continued to pull me along with her, getting more worried by the second.

* * *

Kagome stopped when she reached a white building. For some reason, I felt very uncomfortable around it. I don't know if it was the blood I smelt or if it was the voices I can hear around it, the building was just very intimidating.

''Come on, I think there might be someone in there that can help us.''

I didn't answer. I glanced at Kagome and saw that she was extremely worried and stressed.

Why was she running? Why is she so worried? What is she hiding and running from?

When we got in, Kagome quickly ran to the nearest man near her. That man was wearing something weird, different, even from the people outside in the streets. Right off, I didn't trust him, I gave a slight growl.

Both of the humans beside me didn't notice, since Kagome was busy talking to that weird man.

* * *

The weird man brought us into a different room and left, saying he had to get something.

I looked at Kagome, wanting some answers from her.

''Kagome? What's really going on?''

''Oh Inuyasha, I wish I can explain to you. But it's too confusing, even for me. I'm not sure if I can tell you all of it. All I know is that you're in danger.''

''Me? In danger?'' I almost laughed at that. Me, Inuyasha, was in danger which even I don't know about? But as Kagome sat there, staring at me and with that worried look on her face, I kept quiet.

''Kagome, if I'm in danger, then why are you still here with me?''

''Inuyasha, I can't leave you in a time like this. Besides, you know I won't leave you no matter what happens.'' Kagome answered, with a sweet smile.

I smiled back. ''Thanks Kagome.''

Then suddenly, the door opened and the same weird man came inside the room.

* * *

The man was holding something weird in his hands, pointing the weird object towards me.

I heard Kagome gave a small gasp of surprise.

''What are you doing? I thought you were going to help him!'' Kagome yelled, getting up on her feet.

''This WILL help him. He's too dangerous…this is the only way that WILL help.''

The man started to walk towards us. I immediately stood up, put a protective arm around Kagome and growled.

''Don't even take another step towards us!'' I warned.

''It's too late now, before everyone knows about you, we have to destroy it.'' The weird man replied, pretending to be kind and doing me a favour. He almost sounded like Naraku.

I growled even more. ''Stop where you are! Don't even dare to hurt Kagome!''

''I won't. This is only for you.'' He took another step forward.

I was about to fling myself towards that guy when Kagome stopped me.

''No!''

She flung herself around me and held me down to the chair, protecting me.

''Kagome, what are you doing? That man is dangerous!'' I tried to get her off me, but at the same time not to hurt her. Kagome seemed to have gotten stronger; she was able to hold me down no matter how I was struggling.

I wonder if it was because she actually had gotten stronger, or if it was because I LIKE her pinning me down like that, with her body pressed against mine…

I quickly shook my head from that thought. But because of Kagome, I didn't realized how close the man had gotten. Without any warning, the man pulled on my hoari and shot the thing into my body.

I looked down to where the thing made contact with my body, I can see it going in and I started to feel a bit light headed.

I heard Kagome screaming my name. Next thing I knew, I fainted.

* * *

''Uhg…'' I mumbled.

''Inuyasha!'' I heard a voice cried beside me.

I recognized that voice. It was my Kagome. I opened my eyes to see her worried face beside me, holding my hand.

''Are you okay?''

''Where am I? Am I dead?''

''No silly! You're a half demon, you won't die that easily.'' She smiled at me, looking relieved.

''What happened?'' I asked, trying to remember.

''You fainted.''

''Where is that guy?'' I shot up, remembering that weird guy.

''He left after you fainted. He said you were going to be okay.''

''Did he try to hurt you?'' I asked, checking her to see if she got hurt.

Kagome laughed. ''No, of course not. He wasn't going to hurt me.''

I gave Kagome a confused look. What was she talking about? Wasn't she the one who was all worried and stuff, trying to save me by shielding me with herself?

Kagome seemed to notice my confusion because she started to explain.

''Inuyasha, that man wasn't going to hurt you.''

''But then, why did you fling yourself towards me to protect me?''

''I wasn't protecting you; I was just holding you down so you wouldn't kill the guy.''

''What? This is so confusing. Didn't you say I was in danger? I thought that guy was coming after me and trying to hurt me!'' This is getting weirder and weirder every passing second.

''Inuyasha, when I said you were in danger, I didn't mean someone was out there to get you. It's because of that contagious virus you have, silly.''

''Virus? What is that?''

''You've been sneezing really badly these past few days, and you were really sick yesterday. I knew you had some kind of disease so I was going to come back and ask my doctor about it. I warned you not to come back, or you would have needed to take that shot or the disease can spread.''

''The shot?''

''Yeah, that needle the doctor shot in you was some kind of medicine that can stop the disease. At first he told me he could help by just giving you medicine, but then he decided to give you a shot.''

I felt heat rushing to my face, feeling embarrassed about worrying about something so small.

''So, that virus wasn't really a demon?''

''Nope.'' Kagome said, with a smile.

''And we weren't really in danger? Physically?''

''Nope.''

''…so that means, I got worried over nothing, came here for nothing and fainted because of a small needle?''

''Yeah, that sums it up.''

''Kagome…''

She looked up to me with a kind smile.

''Please don't tell the others about this.''

Kagome laughed. ''Don't worry Inuyasha. It'll be our little secret.''

* * *

…Another One-Shot done…

I just love writing and reading One-shots…short, cute, fluffy (sometimes), to the point and don't have to wait for the next update.

But anyways…hope you guys enjoyed that little plot twist…it really just came to me out of no where.

Please REVIEW!


End file.
